The present invention relates generally to the field of computers, and more particularly to online communication networks.
A social networking service is an online service, platform, or site that focuses on facilitating the building of social networks or social relations among people who, for example, may share interests, activities, backgrounds, etc. Many people utilize such social networks to build a friend network. The friends in a friend network may have their own friends that they are connected with on social media sites. As a result, a user's friend network has the potential to be vast, with each person submitting a great deal of personal information to the social media site.